Infestation
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: The sequel to my popular story hazardous outbreak. BossxCappy BossxBijou, zombies. Plus Sandy and Mr. Williams have a bit of a 'wink' thing goin' on.
1. Chapter 1

"What's going on? Why can't i control myself?" Boss asked in his head as he chased after Cappy and Bijou in the forest. He tried to command his body to stop, but it didn't listen to him. It was as though his body was acting only on instinct and his brain had become obsolete.

"I've got it!" Boss heard Bijou cry, but his eyes refused to turn to the female to find out what she had found. Instead, they focused on the small Cappy who had tripped and was presently nursing his knee and starin at Boss as he prepared to lunge in for the kill.

'Dear god, not Cappy." Boss whispered in his head as he prepared himself mentally for the gruesome image that was about to unfold. Cappy continued to look at him with those large horrified eyes that made him want to puke. His claws narrowed in on Cappy's small throat, the moment of death was at hand.

"Please don't kill me, I love you." Cappy whispered softly, causing Boss' body to stop for a small bit. Boss' mind froze up at the hamster's words, had he just said that he loved him.

As he pondered the thought in his mind he felt a sharp pain in his back, his body let out a howl of pain as it started to collapse to the ground. Boss sighed in his mind, he believed that he was going to die.

* * *

"Thank you for distracting him so I could use the antidote on him." Bijou commented awhile later in the clubhouse as Boss lay on the sofa unconscious. Cappy blushed at the comment and continued soaking Boss' head with a wet rag.

"The antidote takes a toll on the hamster as you can imagine, he should be unconscious for at least another hour. At least, I remember Elliot saying something about that." Mr. Williams commented as he scribbled down on a small piece of paper. The other hams appeared to be staring at the syringe filled with he antidote for the zombie infestation.

"Though, I will confess that I wish I had some books to use as reference to the process of Boss' detoxication process. If that bookstore Elliot used to go to were still open I could probably pick up a few pages, but of course that annoying hamster would probably pester me to no end if I went there." Mr. Williams said with a sigh.

"I swear to god, that Maxwell character would always ask me these annoying questions about science and history. He would even ask me to compare thoughts with him and have debates with him over current events. I don't believe he..."

"Excuse me, did you just say Maxwell?" Sandy asked from behind him, Mr. Williams turned around and nodded.

"Yes I did, why do you ask?" Mr. Williams responded. Sandy blushed a bit before answering.

"Well, he was my boyfriend." Sandy explained, Mr. Williams chuckled at her confession.

"I see, well I understand why you would feel attracted to such a man. A man who asks questions to a man such as myself possibly for the sole purpose of showing off to his girlfriend is a very good man indeed. You should have been proud." Mr. Williams said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The hamsters needed Boss' strength during the mission so he was a big asset, although at this particular time the hams thought he was more of a nuisance. Due to the fact that he hadn't woken up and they had to carry his body through the forest into one of the planes.

"You know, if Lucas was still around she could carry this guy easily." Stan said tiredly as the hams continued moving. Mr. Williams smiled at the hamsters comment, something Sandy had to giggle at. She had to admit, Mr. Williams did remind her quite a bit of Maxwell.

"Are you suggesting that a girl has more muscle mass than you?" Mr. Williams asked, Stan immediately regretted his comment and shut up, mostly because he didn't know what to say to Williams' statement. Sandy walked up beside Williams' and put on a false hurt expression.

"Are you like suggesting that girls aren't as like strong as boys?" Sandy asked, smiled at her question.

"Heavens no dear child, I was merely attempting to use Stan's confidence to make him feel bad about not being as strong as Lucas and want to do better without complaining. I believe I was rambling right there, but I wasn't sure exactly how to phrase my actions so as to make Stan feel inferior to my genius." Mr. Williams explained, Stan scoffed and Sandy giggled.

"See Ms. Sandy, with a little intelligence speaking and writing can become an impenetrable fog that is impossible to understand. Yet still conveys a message, which is usually..pardon my language..shit taken directly from the back of an ass." Mr. Williams said with a blush at his language, Sandy giggled at his slight embarrassment.

'He's actually pretty cute' Sandy thought to herself as Mr. Williams walked ahead to pick up the young Cappy on his back. Sandy found the sight of Williams piggy-backing the young and tired hamster on his back to be adorably cute, of course he wasn't anywhere near as cute as Maxwell but...

"Earth to Sandy, earth to Sandy are you reading me...ow, what was that for?" Stan said as Sandy punched his arm, causing him to drop the field ham on the ground.

"I was just trying to get your..."

"Boss!" Cappy and Bijou screamed as they ran up to the fallen field ham, trampling Stan in the process. Mr. Williams chuckled as he watched the two lovestruck hamsters fawn over the unconscious hamster who said nothing. It was probably a safe bet that when he woke up he'd be pretty dang sore.

"Pick him up and let's keep moving, we've got a deadline to meet if we want to save the world."

**Okay so, if you want me to update i'll need at least 4 reviews. I know i'm kinda greedy, but I believe I have enough readers to fulfill this demand.**


	3. Chapter 3

Boss slowly opened his eyes, not knowing where he was made it slightly difficult because he was afraid of what he would see. Though in honesty he truly believed that he had died and if he opened his eyes he'd be in hell.

"He's waking up!" Two high pitched voices yelled, which made Boss momentarily flinch. He knew those voices, and hearing them definitely proved that he wasn't in hell.

"Hello Cappy, hello Bijou." Boss said as he opened his eyes to see his friends standing around him. Seeing that he wasn't dead cheered him up quite a bit, until he noticed that someone appeared to be missing from the entourage.

"Where'd Lucas go?" Boss asked, the other hams shifted nervously at his question before Mr. Williams spoke up.

"Well you see..."

"She's dead isn't she." Boss interrupted, Mr. Williams nodded sadly while Boss sighed and stood up.

"Well, that's a shame but we shouldn't let her sacrifice be in vain. We have to finish this mission and save the world." Boss said with a strange tone to his voice, it surprised all the hamsters that Boss could forget Lucas so quickly.

"Aren't you even a little upset that Lucas is dead?" Stan asked from behind, Boss turned around.

"Why should I be? I only knew her for a few hours." Boss said, the other hamsters shuffled nervously.

"Yeah but, well it seemed like you guys really connected." Cappy said, saying what was on everybody's minds. Boss' smile faded for a brief second before he continued.

"Yeah, we could have been friends I guess. But she's dead now, no use dwelling on the past right?" Boss explained, the other hamsters nodded begrudgingly causing Boss to smile.

"Good, now let's go save the world."


	4. Chapter 4

"The plan is proceeding without a hitch." Robert said to himself as he stared at the computer monitor aboard the main plane. Underneath, separated by a steel door, were his group of mindless zombie slaves. He was their alpha now, but he still believed that he needed protection from them until he managed to get them some more food.

"Inorganized scum aren't they pet." Robert said to the tall hamster behind him, the hamster nodded timidly as Robert turned and smiled at him.

"I agree pet."

* * *

"Boss, can I talk to you in private?" Cappy asked as the Hams walked through the ventilation system on 'the alpha', Boss turned his head towards the young hamster.

"I'm sorry Cappy, but we're in the middle of saving the world from a psychotic man's invention and..."

"Elliot was not the psychotic one, Robert was." Mr. Williams corrected, Sandy immediately went up to Boss' face.

"Yeah like, get it right." Sandy snapped at him before returning to help Williams find out where to go in the building. Boss sighed before turning back to Cappy.

"Anyways, we're in the middle of saving the world from Robert's army of zombies. We shouldn't stop to talk about petty matters." Boss explained, Cappy sighed.

"But Boss, this is kind of important. It's about when you were transformed into that creature." Cappy explained frantically, Boss appeared to have had a change of heart about the subject because his face appeared to heat up slighly.

"Yes, I remember that, I remember how I slaughtered Lucas and almost killed the two greatest loves of my life." Boss said, Cappy and Bijou both blushed as Boss sped up his pace to reach where Mr. Wiliams and Sandy were talking. Bijou sighed dreamily as she walked up to Cappy.

"Who do you think Boss likes better, Me or you?" Bijou asked, Cappy blushed at her question. He was about to answer before pausing and thinking the situation over rationally, he then sighed knowing the correct answer.

"Probably you."


End file.
